All For Me
by Elenril
Summary: Two delightful girls drop into the world of Fruits Basket, turning the character's lives upside down. Please R&R!


All For Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. But I do own Isha (that's me!), and Chiumi is my best friend, but she still belongs to me!

I know there are too many of this kind of fic floating around out there, but I felt like writing one of my own. I haven't read any of the others, so I don't know how this compares. Please R&R!

Chapter 1

"RAWR!" Chiumi brought her snarling face up close to Isha's impassive one. "Just give it up, Chiumi, it's not scary anymore. Man, you're really losing your touch!"

The smaller, blonde girl scowled. "Damn. I really want to be able to roar like one of those animals in the jungle, you know, those ones in the movies and when the people hear the sound they all scream and run. What's wrong with my roar?" she complained.

The other girl sighed, pulling her long black hair back from her eyes. "If you manage not to roar for the whole time that you're over, I'll give you a chocolate before you go back home."

Chiumi bounced around happily. "Yay! Ok, it's a deal!" she squealed.

Isha shook her head. "You're way too easily pleased. Oh, I almost forgot. Did you bring your Love Hina DVD?"

"Yep, sure did! But I want to watch Fruits Basket first! You're always going on about how great it is, I'd like to see if it really is as good as you say."

The two girls flopped down on the couch. Isha turned on the DVD, and Chiumi bounced throughout the opening credits. Isha hit her with the remote. "Sit still, damn you!"

The blonde shook her head. "Credits are boring! When will it start?"

"It's starting now, you idiot. Just watch it."

After a few minutes, Chiumi suddenly piped up, "I hate her nose. And her eyes. I mean, they're gross!"

Isha hit her again. "It's just the style of drawing! It's better than anything you or I could ever do, so just calm down."

Chiumi grabbed the remote as Isha hit her again. "Hey, this is a funny remote! All the weirdest buttons! Hey, what's this purple one? It doesn't have a label," she yelled.

Isha grabbed her arm and tried to wrestle the remote control back. "Don't touch it, it might do something weird, you know, like in those freaky movies where the people watching the movie get sucked into the TV!"

"Oh, cool! Let's try it!"

Before Isha could stop her, Chiumi had pressed the button. A bright purple flash and a deep rumble filled the room. Everything started shaking like there was an earthquake, and the two girls stared at eachother. "For god's sake, what have you done now?!" Isha cried as they clung to eachother in fear.

Chiumi screamed as the room started to collapse around them. "I don't know! How do I stop it?" she yelled, and then everything went black.

-----------------------------------------

"Ungh." Isha lifted her face from the floor. Her body felt like it was on fire, and she couldn't remember anything that had happened since she blacked out. Frantically she sat up. This wasn't her house. She was lying in the middle of a room that resembled a living room, in a Japanese-style house. Everything was silent, and the place seemed to be deserted.

Levering herself upright, she staggered to the open door, and stood on the porch. The sun was high, and she judged it was probably about midday. She was hungry, too. 'Lunchtime!' she thought, then shook her head. No, she would have to look for Chiumi first. Kneeling on the floor again, she noticed something lying under the table, not far from where she had landed. It was her bag! It had been lying on the couch, and during the credits she had absent-mindedly hooked her feet into the straps. It must have been brought with her, because she was touching it. And if it was here, that must mean that Chiumi would be here too!

Suddenly she heard a crash and a yelp from upstairs. Grabbing her bag, she quickly found the stairs, and pelted up them. Barging into the first room, she saw Chiumi leaning over the desk staring, panicked, at the broken shards of what had obviously been an expensive looking crystal ornament. "I didn't mean to do it! It was an accident!" she cried. "Oh, Isha, there you are! I was looking for you, let's get something to eat, I'm hungry," she suggested happily as she ran for the door.

She felt a hand close over her shoulder, and Isha yanked her back. "God, Chiumi, we haven't been here even ten minutes, and you've already managed to break something. Listen, we have to find out where we are, and then try and get back home. There's something seriously weird about all this."

Chiumi looked at her as if she were a idiot. "How slow can you get, Isha? We've obviously been sucked into the TV, like you said! Which would mean that we're in the world of Fruits Basket!"

"Well, if that's the case, I know more about this place than you do, so don't go running off and doing things that aren't appropriate. But if we meet anyone, they'll never believe that we've been brought into their lives by a TV remote, so act as if you don't know anything about it, ok?"

"Sure, sure, whatever! Now let's go get some lunch already!"

They poked around for a while, and eventually found the kitchen. Chiumi ripped open the door and rapidly went through the contents. "What the hell do they keep in here? Jelly buns, beef stew… Look at all these leeks! Man, I shudder to think of the type of people they must be if they have to live on a diet like this!"

Isha sighed, and took the bowl of cold stew that Chiumi was poking at with a chopstick. "I'll warm this up, and you can find some bowls for us. Try not to break anything," she added.

Ten minutes later, they sat at the table, gorging themselves on the delicious stew. "Anyway, Chiumi, if we really are in Fruits Basket…" She was interrupted by a noise at the door.

A tall man with black hair was standing there, staring at them. Isha and Chiumi grinned up at him cheerfully. "I'm so sorry if this is your house, and your food. We're lost, you see, and we just sort of wandered in here by accident," Isha explained.

He stared for a moment, then smiled back. "Oh no, it's fine! Please, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shigure Sohma, and yes, this is my house, but you're welcome to stay until you find your way back to wherever you're meant to be," he replied.

Isha and Chiumi glanced at eachother. "Thankyou. My name's Isha… Ishanawa Konno," Isha said.

Chiumi took the hint, and quickly added, "I'm Chiumi Konno, pleased to meet you!"

Shigure raised an eyebrow. "You're related? I never would have guessed," he said. "Ah well, nevermind that! So tell me more about yourselves! How old are you, where are you from?"

Isha butted in before Chiumi could say something stupid. "We're both 15, and we used to live in a country far away from here, but when our parents died, we've been moving from relative to relative, but they keep kicking us out for some reason or other. We've ended up here, but… we don't have anywhere to stay."

Isha mentally hit her head on the table. Damn, that excuse was weird! But thankfully, Shigure seemed to believe it. "Oh, you poor girls! You may stay here as long as you like, until you find another relative to stay with," he offered.

Isha and Chiumi glanced at eachother again. "We… We don't have any more relatives," Chiumi stammered.

"Well, you can still stay here. That is, of course, if you want to. I suppose I'd better warn you, that there are a few other people living here apart from myself. There are two boys and a girl around your age, so you shouldn't have any problem making friends with them. I'm afraid you'll have to share a room, because we only have one spare room left. I'll show it to you, and then we can set it up so it's in a livable condition."

The two girls smiled sweetly, and Shigure led them upstairs, his face a mask of happiness, singing under his breath, "High school girls, high school girls, all for me, high school girls!"

Behind his back Isha and Chiumi exchanged weird looks, as they tried not to laugh.

-----------------------------------------

"So tell me, why did we have to make up some gay story about being orphans?" Chiumi lay on the futon, staring at the ceiling.

"They're gonna think we're psycho if we start spouting some crap about being sucked into a TV. And you tell me, why are we suddenly related?"

"Well, why did you change your last name?"

"Because, what if there's another me out there? It'd be weird if I had the same name as the other me, in this world!"

"As if there'd be another you, the world would give up from trying to handle you, and just die."

"Shut up. You still haven't told me why you have the same last name as me!"

"Gee, I was just trying to think of one, and I accidentally said yours. But who cares, we can be related. Goes with that stupid orphan story."

"Whatever."

Isha stared at the window for a while, then turned to her friend. "Look, we have to figure out a way to get home," she whispered.

"Nah, I'm enjoying it here! Let's at least stay here for a while, before going back. It's better than school at least."

"I guess you're right…" Isha agreed resentfully.

"Think of it as an adventure, like those ones that we make up at school! It's finally happening to us, it'll be exciting and fun!"

Chiumi was smiling so happily, that Isha just had to laugh, and suddenly feeling exhausted from the day's events, they fell asleep next to eachother.

-----------------------------------------

Boo. Hope you liked it. Gonna update soon.

-Elenril


End file.
